Every Vessel Has It's End
by 4lex2316
Summary: Every Vessel Has It's End. And it's time for the Enterprise to meet it's end. AU. T for Violence. No Spoilers. DeathFic. One-Shot. Features Most of the main Characters, not just Picard.


**Every Vessel Has It's End.**

**Every Vessel Has It's End. And it's time for the Enterprise to meet it's end. AU. T for Violence. No Spoilers. DeathFic. One-Shot. Features Most of the main Characters, not just Picard.**

**A/N Hey guys. This is a short one shot that came to me while watching an episode StarTrek: TNG episode yesterday, and I really needed to get it out of my head. Please comment. Enjoy. **

**Warning: This Is a DeathFic. If you don't like those then don't read. Also, this Fic is primarily a fightfic.  
**

As the flames burned all around him, and Phaser after Phaser hit the Enterprise, only one thing crossed his mind. _Every Vessel Has It's end. _And as the Enterprise collided with the Cube, he resigned himself to his fate. _A captain goes down with his ship._

**Five minutes Earlier, Location: Bridge**

''Captain, a Borg Cube has come out of nowhere, its charging it's weapons.

''What!'' shouted Picard, as a Borg Phaser ripped into Deck 15, destroying it instantly.

''Raise shields'' ordered Picard, as another Phaser hit Sick Bay, destroying it.

''Captain, Sick Bay has been destroyed'' said Data.

Wesley blanched.

Another 5 Phasers hit Engineering, massive explosions erupting from within it.

''I said raise the shields Worf'' shouted Picard desperately.

''They are'' said Worf.

Picard's face whitened. ''Fire Phaser's, full spread'' ordered Picard.

Phasers smashed into the Borg Cube. ''Minimal damage to the Borg Cube'' said Worf.

''Damage report'' demanded Riker.

''Engineering, Deck 15 and Sick Bay completely destroyed'' said Worf.

''Shields?'' asked Picard.

''73%'' said Worf.

''Warp drive down, impulse offline'' said Worf.

''Use the thrusters and try evasive manoeuvres '' ordered Riker.

Another Borg Phaser smashed into Engineering, blowing up the side of the ship, shaking it violently.

The bridge crew smashed about, attempting to stay at their stations, however failing.

Worf got back to his stations first, firing 3 torpedoes into the side of the spinning cube.

''No damage to the Cube'' said Worf desperately.

''Abandon Ship'' ordered Picard.

''Sir, half the escape pods were destroyed in the explosion; there isn't enough'' said Data sadly.

Picard looked at him. Just then another Phaser smashed into the side of the Enterprise.

''Shields down to 13%'' said Worf.

''What good are shields, their tearing us too shreds'' said Riker.

''Attempt to get a message to StarFleet'' ordered Picard.

''Communications down!'' said Data, as another phaser hit deck 4.

The Bridge crew was knocked over again.

''Intruder alert, Deck 3'' shouted Worf.

''Lets go'' shouted Riker, and him and Worf ran to the Elevators...

**Location: Deck 2 Corrider.**

''Worf, we have to go down via explosion holes, we can't get to Deck 3 via Elevators.

Everything then seemed to go in slow motions. Borg transported onto the Deck, behind Riker, and assimilated him. Worf screamed ''NO!'' and shot the first borg. He rammed the second over, and dodging the 3rd, shot the 4th .The last Borg's (Number 3) shields repelled the attack. Worf ran, and an explosion ripped into Deck 3...

**Location: Bridge**

''Sir, Deck 3's been destroyed'' said Data.

_Riker... Worf... _thought Picard.

''Sir, we're going down'' said Data to Picard.

''Data!'' shouted Picard. He was angry at Data, but only for admitting the obvious.

''Three more Phasers in strategic positions and we're gone'' explained Data.

''It's been an honour serving with you'' said Wesley.

At that precise moment, a Borg Phaser hit deck 2, and the Debris hit the Bridge, destroying the viewing screen.

''Emergency force field'' shouted Picard, as Data and Wesley fell into space.

''NO!'' shouted Picard.

''We are going down fighting'' he shouted once more.

Then, he realised: He was the only one alive on the ship. _We are going down fighting _he thought. And put the Enterprise on an intercept course.

As the flames burned all around him, and Phaser after Phaser hit the Enterprise, only one thing crossed his mind. _Every Vessel Has It's end. _And as the Enterprise collided with the Cube, he resigned himself to his fate. _A captain goes down with his ship._

The Enterprise rammed into the Cube, destroying it. The Enterprise was destroyed, but it took down the Borg Cube with it. The most heavily armed Borg Cube ever. Sent to destroy the Enterprise. Taken down by the Enterprise.

Every Vessel Has It's end...

**So, that was my first One-Shot. I hope you enjoyed it ****.**


End file.
